kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zel-melon/Bucket Hoarding for Casuals
Bucket Hoarding for Casuals This is for people who don't have much time to play Kancolle, but have at least 30 minutes to 1 hour to spare. This is also assuming that you got your naval base economy going for a bit and not just fresh started where you need every ship you can get. Technically, this is for myself. 15 mintues usually go to PVP :v This only apply to Daily quests. If you're going to say "OHhhhhh just do Expedition 2 and ohhhhh why didn't you talk about weeklies or ohhh myyy why are you so sexy" then ask yourself...."do you have the time to play all day when you need to keep your body fabulous?" ---- TL;DR Build some ship, treat them shit. Clear dem list. Get them jiss (in a bucket). Dailies ---- Note Again: This is considering ONLY '''daily quests. No expedition, no weeklies, no montlies, no dicksucking from devs. Bucket hoarding is a painful process usually involving doing expedition 2 forever and hope that the 50% doesn't troll you. So instead of doing that all the time, I usually spent 30 minutes of gameplay per day +/- multiple check back to resend expeditions. The key is to treat it like a job/chores (yes, I just said job) that you need to do each day. Kancolle isn't a game that you can just rush through it; 'preparation' is needed. So....how many buckets can you get montly just from doing dailies alone? (doesn't count weeklies/montlies): Note: Yes, it's not 30 days per month, but just average it. Note: Each day, you can get at least 9 buckets''' from the daily quests (11 for days where you have Bd4). ---- If you hoard buckets and don't use any at all you can get at least 288 buckets per month assuming you don't use any. However, 288 buckets requires getting through Bd7, which is sinking world 2 boss 5 times; for some people, this is a pain due to RNG. So if you obt not to do it then you'll lose 60 buckets brining it down to 228 buckets per month. Possible Procedure ---- The 'easy' quests can be done pretty quickly. So what do we have? Each day, we need to: #Sink 2 enemy fleets #Sink 3 Transport #Repair 5 ships #Craft 4 ships (1 + 3) #Develop 4 Equipments #Scrap 2 ships #Modenize 2 times And for any day that ended with -3rd, 7th, or 10th (e.g. 23rd, 17th, 30th) you also need to: *Sink 3 CVL Bd8 is pretty obvious and I'm sure you guys are smart enough to choose where to sink submarine. So how do I tackle this to ensure minimum play time with maximum bucket output? For Crafting and Modenizing is pretty straight forward but you might as well put them to good use. For development, it is up to you if you care about what you're crafting. If you only craft and construct the bare minimum of ships you should have some leftover Development Materials lying around. Grab the ship you constructed and use flamethrowers to burn em up. Finish till the 3 construction one and use those ships for clearing the initial sortie quests (Bd1 and Bd2). They are low level so they'll be fast to fix and fast to repair allowing you to clear the repair quest with ease. Additionally you can do 1-1. For people with a sub fleet, just start with 1-1 to clear Bd1, then go do 2-3. A few runs (if lucky) should clear all the sortie quests you need to do (#1, #2 and the Sink 3 CVL one). For people without sub fleet, start with 1-1 but go for 2-2 next for Transport quest (not 100%, can fucked up) or 2-1 for CVL (100% encounter as long as you pass the 1st node). Alternatively, even with sub-fleet, if you wish to level your ships, this is one of the momone to do it. Pre-set fleet mechanics should make switching around easier. Then you can scrap those ships and you're done. You can also clear Bd7 by doing 2-2 but that's your choice (it's 2 more buckets that you'll earn daily). Later in the game, if you wish, you can actually clear this more consistently using 2-5 (as branching rule is legit) but trade with higher cost and possible high damage to long-repair ships. Monthly/Weekly Addition ---- If you can managed to do this almost everyday then you can get at least 200 buckets +/- (Expedition + EO + Weekly/Montly + Stupidity). Event usually come approximately every 3 months so if you're diligent enough you can get around 600 buckets before the next event. If you really want to add in how many buckets you get for weeklies/montlies....here they are: Expedition Broad Summation Let's say you want to tally up the possible amount of buckets you will get from Expedition too. Now, this part will be quite broad. Therefore, this part will disregard priority in any other resources. 'The table will be listed based on the 5 expeditions (2 types) you will likely do for buckets: Expedition 2, 4, 10 for RNG-based, and 9 and 11 for Great-Sucess-based: *RNG-based '(RNGB) **Expedition 2 is a staple bucket (+ 100 ammo per 30 min) expedition of Kancolle since the dawn of tentacle porn. However, this will rely on RNG of, currently assumed, 50% chance. **Expedition 4 is a lower tier bucket expedition due to its less efficient return (+60 ammo per 50 min). Usually used when bucket is more urgent. However, this will also rely on RNG of, currently assumed, 50% chance. **Expedition 10 is the longest of the three with only 50 ammo and 30 buaxite return for every 90 mins and the still RNG-based bucket. This is only used when bucket is really really urgent (as-in "Oh god, I have a shit-load of resources left but no bucket during event" type of urgent). Even then, it is still a pretty bad return. *Great-Sucess-based (GSB) **Expedition 9 and 11 will be done for bucket under one crucial condition, you MUST obtain Great Success! '''This is because the bucket rewards for them (2 and 1 buckets, respectively) are on the right side (secondary reward) that will only be rewarded during Great Success but with 100% rate. You usually do these two if you want Bauxite/Fuel along with Buckets or for a more "stable" income of buckets. '''Note for Table: The table will be as followed. There will be two numbers given as the Min and Max (Min~Max) number of buckets you can get for each expedition. This table will be very "broad" on the amount of buckets you can get. For those who can't math, there's 1440 minutes per day and 1 hour has 60 minutes. This is because Expedition is "Time-based" and well....you guys probably need to sleep (lol, sleep, please....) and have a life (?). This applies even more to RNGB as the amount of bucket you will get can range from 0 (lol, youmad?) to a lot. Possible Montly Total column is pretty much an "unreasonable" column as it is assuming that you will do this every day for a month. Have fun! *'The "Possible Daily Total" table, the "max number" will be '("Max Number" - 1 ) to account for restocking and resending time. However, if the "Max number" contains fraction, it will be Rounded down instead and the condition above will not apply. The table below is all possible combinations of the above expeditions. *'Disclaimer': I did not do 9/11. *'Disclaimer: '''As you can see, the number seems pretty "wtf"...you'll probably averaged around lower becase you have a life (lol). '''By now you'll probably realize that this section is all for nothing and I only do it for fun.' Conclusion And there you have it! Do this every day and you're on your way to putting "Teitoku" as your job in your resume...because.... - Category:Blog posts